Burning Angelo
by Ninja11Cupcake
Summary: Bella and Edward were brought up in two completely different worlds and had everything planned out for them ever since birth, now see what happens when a mission goes horribly wrong and a teenage girl is meant to rule the world.
1. Prologue

Introduction

He told me he'd never let anyone hurt me,

but he's the one hurting me still.

He told me he'd never stop loving me,

but when he left he didn't know how much it affected me.

It came and overtook my very being,

torching my heart and leaving it scarred.

It burned my body, soul, and mind

It burned me alive

* * *

Prologue

_I woke up to the sound of an ocean roaring overhead, my hair whipped around my face and tickled my nose. I let my eyes wander and was met with a blindingly bright light. I already knew this was a dream for there were four moons in the sky and the sun was purple which contrasted vividly with the dark blue sky. Not only that, but I've been here before. I had been here so many times before that I already knew what to expect._

_ But I got up anyways for it was such a strong impulse, I stood up only to be knocked down yet again. The fire had come and was burning uncontrollably, I just laid there and let the flames have way with me. You may wonder why I just sit here instead of waking up, or maybe you think I like the pain, but those are not the reasons._

_ Me fighting the the white inferno, is exactly how it sounds…..inevitable. So I sit there as silently as possible as to not wake up my unknowing parents. For just as I am being burned alive in my dream and feeling great amounts of agony, I'm also feeling the pain in reality._

_ But I guess you wouldn't understand for you've just met me so let me start off from the beginning. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is how the world around me came to a scorching halt._

_ On a clear Saturday morning in Forks Washington, a new born baby was waking up from his peaceful slumber only to be placed in an unknown area. His piercing wails echoed around the small cave and the little woodland creatures all scurried away in fear. But it wasn't from the baby that they ran, it was from the thing that had stolen the infant in the first place. His whole demeanor radiated evil and his eyes were the deepest of silver._

_ He looked down at the newborn with such disgust and hate that you would think he was going to kill the baby then and there…..but he didn't. For it was his duty to raise this small child into the killer his master wanted him to be and so one week after the baby was brought into this earth, he was branded with the symbol of the 'Malvigita'._

_ But on the other side of the small town another child born on the exact same day met a different fate. She was cherished and thought to be a miracle, for that was what she was. She had nearly died at birth and her family loved her and thought she would do incredible things. But little did they know how right they were._


	2. The Beginning

_**Chapter One**_

***(Bella's Point of View)***

On my tenth birthday I had to grow up, not because I was playing house with the girl next door or because I was make believing I was the mother to my baby alive. It's because on September thirteenth, I became a murderer. I had no living relatives so I had to live in a foster home with a nice older couple who I call my grandparents. They claim they understand what I'm going through but do they really?

If I hadn't turned their alarm clock off in the first place they might have woken up long enough to smell the smoke. If I hand't tried to make them pancakes, the kitchen might not have caught on fire and if I hand't been born my parents would still be alive at this very moment.

I must have dozed off in my silent torture because in the middle of my flashback the car stopped and I was back into reality. Five years later and its my birthday yet again and George and Madeline insisted on getting me something for my birthday. I tried to tell them I didn't want anything but it was hard to say no to their wrinkly old faces. So I got out the car while they went to go park and headed to the entrance of the store.

I decided to get something practical and slowly walked over to the junior section pulling out random pieces of clothing that I would never wear. I was just about to head back to the bench where I spotted Madeline and George sitting happily when I heard the whispers. They where hard, cold and most definitely feminine.

"Look at her!"

"Haha I know right, can you be anymore tacky?"

"I mean everybody's heard of a brush right?"

"Well she definitely didn't get the memo hahaha."

I just kept walking shaking my head slightly and then I stopped. Their gossiping came to a hold almost instantly and I shook with silent laughter. I turned around slowly and had to choke down any smart remark. They were both two bleach blonde barbie dolls who had a father who bought them anything there little heart desired no doubt. And that tainted them in them most ugliest way, their voices where nasally and highly annoying and to top it all off…...well you get the point.

I turned back around headed to the clothes rack and had an epiphany, even though I most definitely didn't know them they had certainly opened my eyes. This world was going to keep turning no matter what and it wasn't going to wait for anybody, especially me. So I carefully looked through each t-shirt, jeans and pairs of shoes while feeling something I hadn't felt in a long time….happiness.

When George got through paying for all my clothes I sent a silent prayer up to my parents and sudden relief washed over me. I settled into the back seat and watched the scenery flash by. I was content for the first time in five years and I was trying desperately to soak it in.

But tomorrow was the first day of school so I knew my little bubble of contentment would be shattered come the next morning so I sat and thought. I thought about my parents and all my old friends I had to leave behind, and most importantly I thought about the little girl I could no longer be. So you could pretty much guess by the time I got home I as already teary-eyed and was trying to wipe away the somewhat happy tears before my grandparents saw.

As soon as the car was parked I pushed open the door and sprinted to the house yelling something about the restroom before I finally reached my room. I flung myself onto the bed and took in deep painful gasps. I felt a gentle hand pat my back and whisper sweet sounds of reassurance in my ear before hearing a resounding click echo around the room.

I smiled through my tears and flipped over onto my back letting my hair fan out around my head. My mother used to tell me this made me look like an angel at one point and I smiled sadly at the happy memory. I stayed in that same spot for who knows how long before I finally began to stir. I needed to pee like really bad and I was running to bathroom when I saw something shift at the corner of my eye. I walked back over to my window and peered out into the darkening yard. My eyes couldn't see what was out there but I just knew something was watching me….i could feel it.

After a couple more minutes of staring out into my yard I just shook off the feeling as nerves about the next morning, went to the bathroom and drifted off to sleep. Never noticing the silent figure creeping out my room into the blackened night.

***(Stranger's Point of View)***

'_How could I let myself almost get caught by a simple girl! I was this close to putting a pillow over her face and ending her life.' I dodged a tree at the last second almost tripping over the uprooted vines. 'It's as if she could almost since my presence, I must discuss this with Master Argento'. I raced ahead jumping over upturned trees and finally reached the base. Seeing the new trainees doing the obstacle course that I too had to do five years ago, but unlike them I'm the youngest 'Soldato' ever in the history of soldiers and at the age of fifteen I have the greatest mission of all...to kill an angel._

_ I spotted Master Argento immediately for its not that hard to spot a man with silver eyes. He stood barking orders at a small child around eleven standing tall and firm, his whole demeanor radiating authority and strength._

_ I made my way over to him making the formal greeting of grabbing his forearm and bowing lowly before rising up to see him smiling down upon me._

"_So I see you've gotten back from your mission, how did it go?"_

_ "Not so well master, she sensed me even while I was using 'Invisibilita' and thats why I'm here now to confront the council."_

_ "I see, so your meaning to tell me you could not successfully kill her?"_

"_That is correct"_

_ And my face was forcefully thrown to the side and I stumbled a few feet back while hearing a resounding crack, he had struck me right across my cheek and had hit me with the whip and I could feel the blood streaming down from the open wound. I turned and left, never looking back for I knew that was not going to be my only punishment by the end to the night._

_ I walked along the courtyard heading toward the seldom used ballroom but it seems like whenever your there the brotherhood is too. I was going over the mission over and over again in my mind and it didn't seem that difficult at first. But when I saw her face I just couldn't bring myself to do any bodily harm to her. And thats what puzzles me the most, should I have refused this mission?_

_ It could be totally suicidal but when your selected specifically by the brotherhood it's an honor and immediate death if you refuse. And I finally made my way into the ballroom pushing open the double doors and walking past the guards, breathing in a sigh of relief when I realized who it was. Being face to face with the council but this time, of my own accord._

_ "Is she sensing her powers now?" Asked a pale and withered old man, it pissed me off that he already knew it was a possibility she had the ability to use her gifts now since she was so close to gaining her wings._

_ "Obviously, or I would't be here now would I Vecchio?" the disdain I had for these people was heard throughout the tavern and even the guards had to take a step forward in defense._

_ "Well we thought since you are so high ranked it wouldn't matter how close this infant was to becoming….the one."_

_ My eyes opened wide in disbelief and an audible gasp was heard from somewhere behind me. Are they trying to tell me the small innocent looking girl was the one they foretold about in the 'Racconto'? It just couldn't be true, it was told that this angel would bring peace to all those who sought redemption and when she discovered her true powers….that was when the world as we knew it would come to an end._

_ "Your lying!"_

"_Aaah small one, what should we lie for? It is you who seeks the truth and so you shall find it."_

_ And with a wave of his hand Vecchio and the other members of the brotherhood drifted off, back into the shadows leaving me alone in the now desolate ballroom. And now in the darkness alone with no distractions, one thought comes up that will just not go away,' Why didn't kill her when I had the chance?'_

***(Bella's Point of View)***

I looked over at my window and saw the sky was still a deep shade of purple indicating it was no where near seven o'clock, but here I sat looking around wide awake. I didn't even want to look at the clock to show me what time it really was so I slowly made my way to the bathroom locking the door behind me. Which is strange because I've never had the tendency to do that...ever.

I hopped up onto the bathroom counter and swung my legs back and forth, hearing a soft thump every time my foot connected with the cabinets. _Thud, thud, thud_ and soon it became a rhythm as I sat there in a daze. Who knows how long I sat there looking at particularly nothing before I finally realized what today was. I quickly turned on the shower and stripped watching the fog settle in on the mirror before I finally climbed in and let the water drizzle down my face.

I reached over to grab my vanilla scented shampoo when I felt a sharp pain shoot through my shoulder, causing me to drop it and splatter all over the shower walls. I groped around blindly hoping none got in my eye before I found my towel when the pain suddenly stopped. I sighed in relief and scrubbed myself clean, not even thinking to check myself before I pushed open the glass door and was utterly shocked with what I saw.

Staring back at me was a girl with brown, soaking wet hair and glistening skin. She stood with her mouth agape and had wings perched daintily upon her back. I could see the darkness closing in but before everything went completely black I figured out….that girl was me.

***(Stranger's Point of View)***

_ 'I had to finish this once and for all' I raced through the forest, dodging trees left and right. I ran all the way to 'her' house and sniffed the air hesitantly, 'Somethings not right'. I climbed up her window and peered through the frame before hopping over her bed and landing on the floor with a soft thud. I ended up walking around her whole room before finding the source of the smell. It was the sweet savory smell of vanilla that came from an angel and it was seeping out from under the bathroom door._

_ I crept over and slowly turned the knob before lunging through the door and tripping over a limp body. I looked down to see the girl from yesterday on the ground covered by newly sprouted wings that were certainly not there last night._

_I picked her up gently by the arms and flung her over my shoulder, making sure she was still unconscious._

_ Jumping through the window I landed on the branch I had used to climb up the previous night, 'Oh how the tables have turned.' I thought while shakily climbing down the thin bark, unbalanced with this newfound weight._

_ As I looked at her sleeping form I was taken aback by her sheer innocence. Her extremely pale skin gave her an air of foreignness and made her even more exotic by the wavy mess of hair surrounding those almond shaped eyes. She stirred slightly and I had to mentally slap myself for my incompetence, it was a slight chill in the air and all she had was a bath towel wrapped around her scantily clad body._

_ And the fifteen year old boy in me rejoiced seemingly excited about my predicament. The towel began to droop, falling off her frame slightly and I saw a peek at the top of her breasts. I blushed like a mad man and almost ran into a tree by my embarrassment, the base was filled with nothing but males and no one had ever gotten as close to the opposite sex as I have done tonight._

_ I smiled at this weird turn of events and sprinted towards the base being so engrossed in my own thoughts I never even saw the pair of bright, chocolate eyes staring back at me._

***(Bella's Point of View)***

I didn't even know exactly what was going on, but when I realized I wasn't in my bathroom anymore and was being carried by a complete stranger. I did the only thing I could think of at the time, I screamed.

***(Stranger's Point of View)***

_I instinctively threw my hands up over my ears trying to block out the scream coming from the girl, and watched as she landed face first in the dirt. Completely revealing her naked body to not only me but the world as well. She seemed in shock at first but she began hurriedly pulling the dirty towel up to cover her…..lady parts. I looked away and fumbled slightly with the cinch around my waist. I was planning on giving her my shirt when I felt a blow to the back of my head. I turned around and looked at her holding a rock above her head looking at me fearfully wondering why I wasn't knocked out._

_ "Calm down, I can explain everything." I say calmly, I can see the fear in her eyes so the only I could think to do was whisper gently, "Vada Dormire" And I watched as she fell down to the earth in a dream like state, looking like an angel sent from heaven. I found myself smiling at her while I watched her sleep, and cursed aloud. I just fell in love with the person who would bring the end of the world._

***(Bella's Point of View)***

I woke up to the sound of metal clashing and people shouting, I already knew I wasn't at home for I was sleeping on a pallet chained to the ground by my right foot. I looked around quickly and saw no way to escape so I just sat there and waited. There was no way in hell I was going to start screaming and let anybody know I was up, they would probably come and kill me.

I took in a shaky breath and instantly started coughing, my mouth was so dry it left a cloud of dust in the air. I took another quick glance at my surroundings and almost passed out again for what I caught staring back at me. It was a boy sitting across from me with no shirt on, just shamelessly staring at me with a strange look on his face.

His deep violet eyes looking at my own, bringing out the sharper features like his cheekbones. His strange copper colored hair falling into his eyes giving him this rugged rebel type style. But his posture told me he was the total opposite, and as I studied him more closely I could see he had a tattoo at the base of his neck. He seemed to sense where my attention had gone and he sharply turned his head to the right, hiding the design from my view.

I sighed and he growled, it was small but it scared the shit out of me anyways. I jumped slightly and watched as he slowly got up, slowly revealing his abs to my very anxious eyes. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and was so glad he wasn't paying attention. He walked around the small room and I continued watching his muscles tense with a new kind of feeling settling into my stomach.

I had never felt this way about anyone before and I'd be damned if the time my hormones start going crazy for a guy is when one kidnaps me! I sighed again, this time with a tint of sorrow and he looked back at me with a weird look on his face. I looked at the wall and avoided his gaze, I didn't want him to find anything that could be used against me. I mean I still don't know _exactly_ what they wanted from me and with that said I turned and faced the boy. Looking him dead in the eyes, I asked in a hopefully unwavering voice, "Who are you?" , and he smiled kindly and answered with a voice as smooth as silk, "Edward."

***(Edward's Point of View)***

At first I was just angry, not at her but at the situation I had just put her in. I found myself taking out all my inner frustration on her, growling and letting her see the monster inside of me that I had so carefully kept hidden. So it surprised me when she asked me such a simple question, but I found myself answering to her and smiling, it was nice to actually have a conversation with her. I had been guarding her for the pass three days, watching her as she slept peacefully under my spell. Before I had got back to camp I had immediately put her in my shirt for no one was going to see her body like I had. I found out that over the past couple of days, I had become very protective of her. I never relinquished my guard duty and had my food brought to me, which I think is a little too forward on my part. As I looked at her, I could feel my face turn to that of complete wonder. She had managed to capture my heart in little over eighty-six hours and I didn't even know her name. But for now I would call her the name thats been running through my mind, the same one that will claim her to me. I will call this beautiful angel before me, Amante'.

"Umm Edward?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask why I'm here? I mean I never did anything to you and I-"

"Calm down Amante, you never did anything wrong…it just complicated."

I watched as a slight tint of red rushed up to her cheeks and laughed, she doesn't even know what the name means and she blushes. She turned and looked at the wall again, probably thinking I was laughing at her but she couldn't get any farther from the truth. Those were the last words said that day and the darkness quickly settled upon us as night came. She looked at me suspiciously before she snuggled closer to the little straw bed and drifted off to sleep. I watched her for a little while before retiring to my own pallet not a little ways from hers. I smiled happily immersed in this little bubble I had put us in, but in the morning my spell will break and she will have to hear what the 'Malvigita' is really about.

***(Bella's Point of View)***

He obviously thought I was asleep by the way he let his guard drop like that and I thought again about the name he called me. 'Amante' it sounded so nice and smooth inside my head and felt my eyes being drawn to the boy next to me. At the beginning I only gave a quick once over of Edward. Now that I actually have the time to look at him, I find out that he is extremely beautiful.

He was light-skinned and had long eye-lashes that casted shadows along his high cheekbones. He had luscious lips that made me want to kiss him and short curly hair that was begging to be pulled. He shifted a little and he flung his arm around my waist, but the thing about it was….I didn't care. The heat radiated off of him inviting me in and for the first time, I felt safe.

But then he moved away again and I was left in dark alone. That didn't stop me from looking at him though. My eyes traveled down and rested on his stomach. He obviously worked out everyday because he had six-pack to die for. I forced myself to look up at his face and saw he had multiple piercings in one ear and two tattoos that I hadn't seen before. The one on his neck was dark and blotchy and looked really painful, while the other one on his arm was new and really complicated.

As the night went on it grew darker and darker. And not too long after that, I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. I slowly started to drift off to sleep and when I finally got my eyes closed for a serious length of time I was rudely awakened by Edward shaking the shit out of me.

"What the hell?"

"Amante…….its time."

I looked at him for a little while, not really comprehending what he was actually trying to say.

"Time for what?"

He looked at me with such regret and slowly shook his head "I-" and then he was cut off by some really old guy.

"Its time for you to die Isabella Swan"

And I did like any other person would do if they were about to die…...cry. It seemed like i cried for forever and yet in reality, only two minutes had passed. Then the wrinkly old man snapped his fingers and two buff guards appeared on either side of him pulling me up by my arms and I just cried harder.

I started yelling names and laughing hysterically, I had truly lost my mind. At first I was throwing punches and flailing around but soon I got tired, then I just laid in the arms of the guard like a limp noodle looking around aimlessly before my eyes settled on to Edward's. He stared at me from across the room and I wriggled myself out the guard's hold and raced to his side.

"Help me! Please, I'll do anything just don't let me die!"

"I-I can't"

"Edward. Help. Me!"

"Shut up you insolent child!"

The voice wasn't his and before long I couldn't tell up from down. I felt myself being whipped and I instantly covered my face. I fell to the ground and curled myself into a small ball. I could feel the blood trickle down my legs and pool out from around my body. I was on the brink of unconsciousness and before I could go completely under I heard a growl. I don't know what happened after that because I passed out, never truly knowing wether I would wake up or not. But I did know one thing, Edward would never be forgiven.

***(Edward's Point of View)***

After I took out Vecchio and the guards I scooped Isabella up into my arms and bust a hole into the opposing wall. I ran through the base and kept running until I couldn't take it anymore, passing up every known landmark I knew of this place I finally stopped at a small boulder to take a break, looking down at my 'Amante' sleeping so soundly. I looked at her wounds and used the last strand of my power to summon up a 'Guarisca' healing all of her open cuts. I watched her all night long and even let her sleep during the day, moving her under a tree so the light wouldn't disturb her.

She kept murmuring a few things and her eyes were moving rapidly behind her closed lids, she seemed really happy and I could only imagine what she was dreaming about.

***(Bella's Point of View)***

_ I was in a random forest, supposedly alone, when i heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around slowly, preparing myself for what I might see, and i must say my brain out did itself. There was Edward, shirtless! I squealed like a mouse, which was so embarrassing, and even in my dreams _

_he seemed to find me amusing. _

_ He laughed a loud carefree laugh, and even though it was only a figment of my imagination, I stored it away for future reference. _

_When he finally stopped laughing he walked towards me gracefully. Looking at me so passionately that you could tell he was an older, much wiser person, stuck in some teenage body. When he stopped, mere inches from my face I could breathe him in, taste him on my tongue. He just stood there, kind of like he did earlier other the day, but only this time he wasn't mean, or agitated, he was just simply looking into my eyes._

_ All different types of emotion flashed across his face, through those violet eyes. One was mirth, another was happiness, but the one that affected me the most was the one that......dare I say it looked like lust. And each time his emotions changed, so did his eyes. So when they settled on lust it was a deep maroon color. _

_ He cupped my face in his hands so gingerly, almost like I was going to break. And he leaned in closer...…...closer........oh so close, until I could almost feel his lips. It was only a hair's breath that separated us from each other but that's all it took. The Brightly shining sky suddenly disappeared, leaving the impression of an early twilight._

_ The scene before us shimmered and shook, giving us the illusion of a mirage. After the image cleared, I automatically knew where we were and I hurriedly tried to get Edward to go away. He looked at me quizzically and just stood there, I almost half expected that vicious inferno to just engulf us right then and there. I turned around frantically and was definitely surprised at what I saw. The field wasn't empty, instead it held an old run down castle that needed a definite makeover. Lights flickered in the windows, beckoning warmth. _

_Old merchants passed to and fro from what I guessed was the marketplace. Edward touched my arm gingerly, trying not to startle me I suppose. He beckoned silently for me to follow him. I looked at him and let out a small gasp, he looked peasant-ish! He had on some trousers and a jacket. The jacket was opened enough that you could see the peak of his tattoo and the sharp outline of his six pack. The trousers were loose and curved around his butt nicely, giving me an awesome view. _

_ I found myself reaching out to outline the mark at the base of his throat with my tongue when i stopped myself. We were walking by a small window when i had looked up and almost fell into a pit of manure from the shock, I was wearing a dress! I touched the small, yet strong threads of gold weaved through my skirt. I let my fingers travel through my thick brown hair and stopped when I felt the edge of a tiara. I pulled my hand away, so quickly you would have thought I had been burned. I looked up at Edward, with a shocked expression on my face. He smiled down weakly at me and whispered, "Don't worry princess, we're almost there." He looked down at me, with such light in his eyes and I knew then that this wasn't the real Edward. _

_ I smiled anyways and clutched onto his hand more tightly. I was already getting wary from some of the stares I was receiving. We walked up to the castle steps and I hesitated, I had no idea why I was here! I mean this is obviously a dream but why does it feel so real? _

"_Princess are you well?"_

_ I looked up to see him have an alarmed look on his face. I was about to say I'm fine, but I never got the chance to voice those words. Instead my voice was silenced by an arrow being pierced through my chest. I let out a strangled cry and tears started to prick my eyes. When the darkness began to seep in, so did the pain. I let out this blood drenched cough, and even though I knew this was a dream, I couldn't bring my self to wake up from this nightmare. I felt lips being pressed against my own and even though they were urgent and tainted with pain. They were the softest most delicious pair I've ever felt. He moved his blood tinted lips to my ear and whispered, in the most anguished voice ,"I'll come for you." And I replied, with a voice that wasn't my own, "I'll be waiting." _

_With that said, the blackness was too much and the only thing I heard was Edward's silent tears of grief. _

I was thrown back into the real world with such force it actually brought me to tears. I cried and clung to the closest thing to me, just needing the feel of someone else's touch. Even though i said i would never forgive him I sat there in his lap just bawling my eyes out, the dream was just so scary! Who the hell wants to die by getting an arrow shot into your heart?

"Ssshh my 'Amante', it will be alrite."

"No shut up! You were about to let me die in that horrible place!"

"I know, and I will spend forever trying to make it up to you. I will never put you in danger like that again, i promise."

I looked at him and i could see the sincerity in his eyes, but before i could get too lost in their mesmerizing depth i turned away. I just don't understand any of this and i really don't know why i had such a freaky dream. I looked up at Edward again and saw he had never stopped looking at me, he was just blatantly staring and it was really creepy.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Oh no reason, just thought you were cute."

I turned and looked away, cocking my head so my hair hid my blush. He really doesn't know how much he really effects me, but i didn't believe that sorry ass shit for a minute.

*(Edward's Point of View)*

Why did i just lie to her like that? It doesn't make sense at all, she should know why i kidnapped her instead of believing that sorry ass fib. I fiddled around with my fingers for a little while before i decided to do something productive.

"Im going out to hunt, do you want my meat?"

"Escuse me!"

"i-i m-mean would you like some meat?"

"Oh umm sure...."

Shit Edward, now not only does she hate you but she thinks your a perv too! I ran off before i could truly think everything through and i left Bella alone to the approaching darkness. I don't know why i actually left her so vulnerable but i sure as hell didn't think someone else was going to kidnap her.

***(Bella's Point of View)***

He ran off before i could say anything and as soon as he disappeared through the clearing of trees a hand snaked its way around my mouth and i felt a knife being pressed against my neck.

"Make a sound and i swear to God i'll slice your pretty little neck, now stand up!"

I just whimpered and stood up slowly like the man instructed, he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me out the small clearing. At least i had a chance with Edward, with this guy i really don't know what he's going to do.

***(Stranger's Point of View)***

She seemed so scared with him, I'm glad i picked up his scent while i was doing guard today. That 'Malvigita' scum had probably kidnapped her to be his sex slave or something. I watched as her silent tears streaked her dirty cheeks, i really didn't want to scare her like that but it was the only way for her to come quietly. I sniffed the air and turned towards the smell of my tribe. I was a part of the 'Divino' clan and it was our sole duty to protect the people from the 'Malvigita'. They were blood thirsty demons that deserved to be wiped off the place of this earth. I growled at the things that tainted my memory, all the horrible things the infamous group did just so they could have the title of 'Potente'. I heard her whimper again and cursed, I probably just scared the shit out of her with all that growling.

"It's okay lady, your safe now, where i'm taking you he won't hurt you anymore."

I tried to smile reassuringly at her but i'm guessing my enlarged canines didn't really say "trustworthy"

***(Bella's Point of View)***

I am getting so tired of being kidnapped by creepy guys! I clenched my eyes shut trying to block out all the possible things that this person could do to me when i hear him growl. It reminded me of Edward and i actually got a little teary-eyed about the fact that i would never see him again. The guy looked down at me and smiled this big cheeky grin, it would have been nice if he hadn't had some abnormally huge sized canines.

His wolfish grin made him look just like that, a wolf. He saw my freaked out expression and told me he was taking me somewhere safe. Somewhere i wouldn't be hurt by Edward again but its strange because he never did. He was actually kind of sweet and the more I though about it, the quicker i found out that i had fallen in love with him.


End file.
